I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ammunition and, more particularly, to a projectile for a shotgun.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The previously known shotgun shells typically comprise a tubular casing in which both the explosive charge and the shot are contained. The shot typically comprises a plurality of pellets which, upon firing of the shotgun, are discharged out through the end of the shotgun barrel.
These previously known shotgun shells produce a wide dispersion of the shot and, for that reason, are effective at only a relatively short range.
Some previously known shotgun shells have used slugs rather that shot. These slugs, however, have not proven accurate at long ranges.